Rising from madness
by Sebastian Clarke
Summary: He lost his meister, She sees an opportunity, but will the new student at the DWMA take him from her, this will be a fight for love, but also madness. OCXBlair OCXOC OCXMaka, plus more pairing as I see fit
1. Accepting madness

I do not own any part of Soul eater, the names, the characters, nothing, also, sorry for the "western" name, but deal with it. Also, for the unoriginality with the Chainsaw weapon

Rising from madness

Many things went through Sebastian's head as he accepted madness, no, not succumbed, not fell into it, accepted it with open arms, it was the only thing he could do to continue fighting, he couldn't fight anymore without it, he had clearly seen what it had done to Chrona, and Maka, but he didn't care, he would die if he kept on fighting in this condition. Sebastian rose up, out of my weapon form, and opened his arms and in his mind, he was filled with darkness, with insanity, with malice, he would destroy this witch for what she did to Meister, he will rip her throat out with his teeth. He would kill her slowly and painfully just as she did Luna. He screamed in insanity.

Morra the witch giggled with malice "Uh oh, your little girlfriend is dead, what are you going to do now little weapon, your usele-"She trailed off and coughed, blood splattering her lips. Her eyes widened as Sebastian appeared behind her, his arm, now a chainsaw buried in her back, he smiled widely, insanity sparking in his eyes.

"Kill you." HE whispered in her ear, the sound of an engine starting and his slicing straight through her organs, killing her instantly. She dissolved into darkness with a wail and Sebastian's arm returned to normal, his arm covered in blood. He lifted a finger to his lips, licking it quietly "Tastes like salt and metal." He said and started to laugh manically. Sebastian snatched up the witch's soul and went to eat it.

He stopped "No." HE said and pocketed it, walking away from the carnage, gently picking up Luna's limp, torn, bloody body. "I'm sorry." HE said, tears running down his cheeks, even though he had an insane smile across his lips.

As Sebastian approached the DWMA, the smile fell from his lips as students saw him, carrying her quietly. Blackstar came running up, a smile on his face, until he saw Luna. "No, what happened?" HE asked, for once quiet in his life. Tsubaki, his weapon came running after him

"Quick, to Lord Death." She said, running ahead to clear a path through the crowds. Sebastian was quiet, his head down as he walked slowly, each step seemingly harder, his shoulders drooping as he walked with the young girl in his arms.

He soon reached the large, looming doors of the death room. He reached the short pedestal Lord Death normally stood on, laying Luna down and falling to his knees, sobs wracking his body. Tsubaki gently laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him, but he just shrugged it off. Rising to his feet he ran, shoving his way through groups of students, he was soon standing at the tip of one of the massive spikes jutting out of the Academy

"SEBASTIAN!" Tsubaki shouted at him, Maka, Black Star, Soul and the Thompson sisters following her. "Don't do it! Don't jump! There's no point in it!" She shouted.

Sebastian gave a mad chuckle "There's a point for everything." HE said, facing her, spreading his arms and falling back, everyone either screaming or giving a shout of alarm. He landed on the stone ground, square on his back, hundreds of feet below. This landing would have killed any normal human, but the black blood flowed through him, protecting his body. Sebastian gave a psychotic giggle and rose to his feet, walking down the steps of the school quietly.

Students jumped out of his way as he walked by them, a massive smile across his face. One student tried to stop him, only to be shoved out of the way, the young man actually knocked off his feet by the pure strength. The insane weapon broke into a sprint, vanishing into the city quickly.

-Back at the DWMA-

Maka pulled out her cellphone, dialing a number she promised she would never call. "Hello? Blair? Yeah… I can't believe I'm asking you this, please follow Sebastian, make sure he doesn't put himself in danger." She said gently. "And do not mention Luna, please." She said and hung up as soon as Blair confirmed what Maka had asked

"Ooh, babysitting the human wood chipper, fun." The small purple cat purred, "I might actually have a shot with him this time…. But… What happened to Luna?" She asked herself as she set off, hunting the young man.


	2. Loving madness

I do not own any part of Soul eater, the names, the characters, nothing!

Shout out to one of my friends: Don't Question Meh Q.Q for the first review, and a positive one at that!

Rising from madness: Hidden love

Sebastian giggled crazily, sitting at the table, playing five finger fillet by himself, the knife making loud clicking sounds as they hit the table at an insane speed, notches being made in the cheap wood "One, two, three, four, five, how many fingers will stay alive?" HE sang in a singsong voice, he had already cut his fingers once or twice, here and there, but he still persisted on, the knife a blur.

A knock interrupted his insane game. The blade of the knife stopping inches away from the middle of his hand he growled "No fun, no fun, ruin my game." HE muttered, stabbing the knife into the table and stalking to the door, wrenching it open, only to be tackled by a large and familiar rack

"Hiiii Sebasu-kun!" Blair said as she pinned the crazy young man down with her tits. Sebastian flailed for a few minutes under her large breasts before finding her waist and lifting her off him "Ohh, you're so strong Sebby!" She said, giggling flirtatiously. She got up off him after a moment, picking him up by the scruff of his neck "I remember when you were just a cute little kitten, now you're all big, and strong…. And big." She purred, looking him up and down.

Blair set Sebastian down after a moment and he immediately bolted to the kitchen, starting to do the dishes, not noticing the busty cat following after him, until she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her entire body pressed against his back "What are you doing Sebby? Hm? The fun is behind you. Nya~!" She said playfully, smiling as she saw a hot blush run across his cheeks.

'_This is new! Sebastian never blushes!' _Blair thought as she watched him closely. Smiling as he set the dishes down and turned towards her "Why are you doing this Kitty?" He asked her, his green eyes looking deeply into her violet orbs.

"Doing what?" Blair asked innocently as her tail wrapped around the young man's decent sized bulge. "What do we have here?" She purred sensually as her tail tightened "Is little Sebby excited. And from what I've heard. Little Sebastian aint so little." She whispered in his ear as he shuddered "What are you going to do with it hm? Are you going to fuck little ole me? Make me scream?" She purred, trills of excitement running down her spine as she watched him react to her every word.

His eyes opened "Yes." HE said, and suddenly she was over his shoulder, being carried to his bedroom. She giggled.

"Oh fun. I'm looking forward to this Sebby-Kun so don't disappoint me!" She purred, flicking her fingers and the door clicked shut.

HE threw her on the bed, crawling over her quietly, looking her body up and down "Im going to make you scream like no man has before." He growled lowly, leaning closer towards her face. His eyes widened as he suddenly found himself under her, pinned under her weight.

"I think I'd rather do that to you." She said, a sexual growl escaping her lips as she reached down, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, smiling as she pulled open the collared shirt with agonizing slowness, teasing him.

Sebastian was quiet, watching her meticulously work her hands over him, unbuttoning his shirt, rubbing his chest, basically prolonging this moment as long as she could. He watched her quietly, not complaining once, even though his erection was borderline painful, he yearned to be touched by her, yet she would rather toy with him. He sighed softly in pleasure as he felt her voluptuous lips slide up his chest. Over his neck, then capturing his lips, he groaned softly into the kiss, his hands holding her waist as he felt her fingers entangle in his hair, he shuddered, smiling as his lips parted to her prodding tongue.

Sebastian felt her begin to purr as she kissed him passionately, their tongues twisting and winding together and apart, he shivered, his hands moving down to her rear, hearing her purring get heavier as he gave a soft grope, hearing her moan softly. He broke the kiss suddenly "I want you." HE murmured lustily, his member rock hard in his pants.

Blair smiled, unbuttoning her shirt. Revealing her large full breasts to the man, he smiled, kissing her roughly. His eyes closed as he groped her

-Several hours later-

Sebastian shifted, snuggling into her nude body from behind, pulling her closer as she purred lowly and smiling in her sleep.


End file.
